Amidst the Blue
by moyamoyasuru
Summary: Kagami Taiga meyakini dirinya telah meninggal dunia saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran. Lantas atas dasar apa rohnya tidak bisa jauh dari keberadaan seorang polisi yang bahkan tidak ia kenal?


**Amidst the Blazing Blue**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket beserta karakter-karakternya adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Plot untuk cerita ini adalah milik pribadi.

**Rating**: T

**Note**: AU / Firefighter!Kagami, Police!Mine

**Summary**: Kagami Taiga meyakini dirinya telah meninggal dunia saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran. Lantas atas dasar apa rohnya tidak bisa jauh dari keberadaan seorang polisi yang bahkan tidak ia kenal?

.

.

.

Tanggal sepuluh bulan lima.

Aku mati.

Menuju ke mana? Surga? Neraka?

Tidak.

Menuju dunia di mana si brengsek itu menjadi duniaku.

.

.

.

Kuberi tahu ya, aku tidak akan mati.

Panas memang, sesak memang. Kepalaku pening. Ada yang basah di pelipis. Sepertinya darah. Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, tertimbun balok-balok kayu dari atap yang tiba-tiba runtuh.

Tapi sekali lagi kuberitahu, aku tidak akan mati.

Tidak sampai aku membawa bocah ini keluar.

"Kakak pemadam kebakaran…" Bocah itu merengek. Suaranya terputus-putus oleh isak tangis. Jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat tanganku. Ia masih percaya, aku akan membawanya keluar dengan heroik. Seperti para superhero yang menghiasi sudut-sudut kamarnya yang kini dilalap api.

"Kakak pemadam kebakaran jangan mati!"

Aku terkekeh, dadaku sakit saat kubuat untuk tertawa. "Masih hidup kok."

Bocah itu mengangguk, tapi tangisnya tidak juga reda. Wajar sih. Siapa yang tidak menangis kalau saat terbangun sudah mendapati dirimu sendirian di tengah-tengah kobaran api? Ditambah lagi, 'Kakak pemadam kebakaran' yang seharusnya membawamu keluar dengan keren malah terjebak reruntuhan begini.

Aku meremas tangan bocah itu. "Tak apa. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar."

Sungguh, kata-kataku barusan akan terdengar seperti omong kosong kalau tidak ada seruan bertubi-tubi yang terdengar mencolok di antara bunyi samar sirine dan gegap gempita di kejauhan. Seruan-seruan itu perlahan mendekat, suaranya semakin jelas.

"Oi, Kagami! Kau di mana?!"

Aku menggeram, terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum membalas seruan dengan seruan.

"Aku di sini!"

Tenggorokanku sakit, rasanya seperti dicekik saat aku berteriak. Tapi mereka harus tahu kami berada di sini. Api sudah menyebar, asap semakin menyesakkan. Sekali lagi aku berteriak. Mereka harus tahu kami berada di sini.

"Kagami!" Dan seseorang dengan pakaian pemadam kebakaran muncul dari celah pintu, yang sebagian besar sudah terblokir oleh balok-balok kayu yang membara. Oh syukurlah, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk juga.

"Nah kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum pada bocah tersebut. Bocah itu masih menangis? Tidak jelas. Pandanganku sudah buram "Cepat sana ke—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, atap kembali runtuh, tepat di atas si bocah. Refleks kudorong tubuh bocah itu, membuatnya terjerembab menjauh.

Dan rasanya sungguh sakit saat tanganku terhantam oleh balok-balok kayu dari atas.

Aku menjerit. Semakin sesak. Semakin panas.

Aku masih bisa dengar, anak itu berteriak, memanggil-manggil. 'Kakak pemadam kebakaran', 'Kakak pemadam kebakaran'.

Bunyi runtuh lagi.

Di mana kali ini?

Di mana bocah itu?

Sakit. Sesak. Panas.

Kesadaranku perlahan hilang.

Tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya akan kuberi tahu, aku tidak akan ma—

Ah, persetan.

.

.

.

Tanggal sepuluh bulan lima.

Aku ingat.

Ada promo di Maji Burger siang itu. Tiga burger bonus kentang goreng.

Tanggal sepuluh bulan lima.

Aku ingat.

Aku mati.

…atau begitulah yang kupikirkan.

"…lalu? Ini di mana?"

Di atas ranjang, di sebuah kamar yang tiap sudutnya sama sekali tidak kukenali. Yang jelas ini bukan rumah sakit. Rumah sakit mana yang di lantainya berserakan majalah-majalah porno dengan kover wanita berdada besar?!

Oke, aku masih mengenakan seragam pemadam kebakaranku. Kakiku tidak terasa sakit lagi. Kalau boleh dibilang, tidak ada lagi yang terasa sakit. Seharusnya aku mati, ya kan? Tapi hei, kalaupun aku benar-benar mati, dosa apa aku sampai dibawa ke kamar dengan tumpukan celana dalam di ranjang macam begini?

Jelas ini bukan surga ataupun neraka. Dan kalaupun dunia di antara surga dan neraka itu ada, aku yakin itu bukan di tempat seperti ini. Bekas makanan berserakan di mana-mana. Mulai mie instan sampai kaleng bir. Jorok sekali.

Luapan pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku terhenti oleh bunyi klik pelan, dan pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Seorang pria. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh handuk di bagian pinggang. Kulitnya yang gelap terekspos jelas.

"Apa—!"

Terkejut itu wajar. Dan itulah yang kulakukan.

Seolah tidak menggubris keberadaanku, pria itu tetap berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon. Suaranya ogah-ogahan.

"Oi, Satsuki. Tidak perlu ribut begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak terlibat. Jangan berlebihan."

"Oi—" Aku hampir saja bertanya pada pria itu kalau saja ia tidak tiba-tiba melepaskan ikatan handuknya tanpa ragu, tepat di depanku.

Tepat di depanku.

Aku terbelalak. Pria ini sedang apa sih?! Aku bisa lihat lho!

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Aku merayap mundur dengan cepat, baru berhenti setelah punggungku beradu dengan tembok. "Kau gila ya?! Tutupi itu!"

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Ia masih saja berbincang dengan seseorang, lewat ponsel yang terselip antara bahu dan telinganya. Dengan cuek ia meraih celana dalam dari tumpukan baju di ranjang dan memakainya,

"Kau ini siapa sih?! Kau tidak dengar aku ya?!" Aku melompat berdiri di atas ranjang, bermaksud mendorong lelaki itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi bukannya mendapati tubuhku bertubrukan dengan tubuhnya, yang kudapati adalah tubuhku…

…sukses menembus tubuhnya.

"—uh, eh? Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Barusan rasanya ada sesuatu yang lewat. Seperti angin."

Aku mendengar pria itu berkata sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, terlihat bingung. Mataku terbelalak. Sekali lagi, kaget.

"Padahal jendelanya sudah kututup. Apa? Hantu? Jangan bodoh kamu, Satsuki."

Aku melongo. Sampai aku sadar akan sesuatu.

Ah… Benar kan. Aku memang sudah mati.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
